Fire Emblem Awakening FanFiction Chapter 1: New Changes
by NessxPaula
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy the first fanfiction I'm doing! :D


Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction: Chapter 1.

"Hey, you awake there, Lucina? Lucina? …Lucina get up!"

The first words I hear as I awaken from my sleep. It's been a week since we defeated Grima, the fell dragon that was destined to kill us all into smithereens. We successfully defeated him, but it caused a death in the army: Our main tactician. I had a close bond with him, we'd hang out in the barracks on occasion and it was a lot of fun for the most part. Losing him felt like if I were to lose a child; he was that close and personal to me.

"Lucina! Get up already!"

Ugh, might as well obey. I opened my eyes and saw my father, Chrom, attempt to wake me up. My father was the head of the army and had a deeply, borderline brotherly connection. Chrom was a strong and handsome man, and was an outstanding leader.

"Jeez Lucina, you're an adult now, can't you get yourself out of bed by dawn? Breakfast is being set up, and you aren't doing your share!" Chrom handed me the breakfast utensils. "Set them up, I'll see you at breakfast." Chrom then left, just to see Sumia, my mother and his wife. Sumia and I had a weird bond; it was a normal mother – daughter relationship, but it never felt like to me we had much in common, but I still love her with all my heart.

I sit up and undress myself, I needed to get ready for breakfast, I was going to ask a guy that's I've been working with for a while. His name: Owain. He always had a problem with his "twitching sword hand," but he's wise, admirable, courageous…and I think I lo-

"Lucy, what're yo- ACK!"

Oh boy. My sister, named Cynthia, walked into my room, and saw me naked, bare breast and everything. I covered myself to my best ability and scolded at her, "Sister, I just need some privacy for 5 minutes, is that too hard to ask for?"

Cynthia backed away, "Alright Lucy, I was going to ask you something…I'll wait by breakfast table."

Dammit, I hate it when she calls me "Lucy." Brings my blood to a boil. I don't hate Cynthia at all, don't get me wrong, but we aren't very compatible people in my opinion. To put it in perspective, she tried using my Falchion, an ancient and important sword that only I and my father can wield, and tried to use it to cut apples. To cut apples. It's as unbelievable as you'd think it'd be.

Well, I finally got myself dressed without another interruption, and I took the utensils that were handed out to me and I began to set them out on the table, with a smile on my face, knowing that my time with Owain would be closer and closer.

Cynthia walked up to me and pleaded, "So I have a question for you. Would you be ever so kind to listen to this?"

I nodded, "What is it?"

"Well…see, I've been noticing that you've been giving Owain the 'eye' lately." Cynthia smirked. Real mature, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well…" Cynthia approached to my face closer, "Is it true? Are you two going to go out? Get married? Have kids? Tell me, tell me, oh tell me please!" Cynthia pranced around me as she was telling me this loudly, like a young child having too much sugar.

The expression on my face negated the original expression, "That isn't any of your business Cynthia. Why do you ask anyways?"

Cynthia pouted, "Just curious, that's all. I got my eyes set for a certain someone too." Cynthia had a light blush on her face.

"Oh really? Who is it?" I asked her.

"Um…don't tell anyone, but it's…it's Yarne."

I nearly drop my utensils, "Yarne?!" I thought to myself, "That's ironic, what do you two ever have in common in the first place?"

Cynthia twirled her hair with her pointer finger, "Oh, y'know…hey look everyone's here!" Cynthia exclaims, as the entire army was here to sit down and eat. Rolls, meat, bagels, and scones were scattered everywhere for us to dine on. My stomach felt a little light from the anticipation of Owain, so I ate quite light.

And then there he was. Owain. Oh, how I dream of him every night, us cuddling and being married and all, it makes my heart feel warm.

I was about to say something to Owain just as he was about to sit down, but Chrom stands up and taps his glass of water with a spoon and says gallantly, "Everyone, I have an important announcement, so please keep your undivided attention to me."

I looked at Chrom, he never said anything about a meeting like this, so this must be serious.

"As we all know, 7 days from now, we undertaken our most brutal challenge forced upon us. Now that peace is restored to the world, we will split the army up into two different sections: One from the original army, myself being the leader of it, and the other army, being the army from the future children, leading that with Lucina and Morgan."

I nearly dropped the glass I was using to drink with. I couldn't believe what I heard. I'll still be with Owain and Cynthia, but what about my mother and father? Why would my father do something so rash? It wasn't like him to make a decision like this.

He went back to his speech, "Everyone will be divided by sundown of today, so pack up sooner rather than later." He then sat back down, and I was still in disbelief from what I heard, but I guess those were his orders, and I couldn't disagree with them.

I sigh, as a thought that came to my mind that said that life would be very different from right now.


End file.
